Jealousy
by Emy.Elle
Summary: Request fic. One shot. Drunken Happiness universe, but can be read as a stand-alone. JAGAN with a lot and I do mean A LOT of SLASH (why don't I have larger caps!). Mpreg.


**Author's notes: So HaLoReAcHgIrl asked me for a Jagan where James would be jealous. I asked if it would it be ok if I used my Drunken Happiness Jagan as I missed them SO MUCH as I never thought I would. She said ok. This came out. **

**I have to say - Logan was the one giving me greaf this time, not cooperating, wanting things his way. Totally unexpected. Usually that happened with James... guess Logan tamed him LOL**

**Anyway - writing secrets aside, I really hope you like this little extract of my Drunken Happiness world. I think that story still has more to offer -surprisingly enough. Maybe it's cause Christmas is once again around the corner and that's the time of the year when I wrote it? I don't know, thing is - I still consider it one of my best stories and love all the characters in it to BITS.**

**I'm going to let you guys read now - sorry for the long rant - please enjoy and leave me your thoughts.**

**Love eternal,**

**Emy**

* * *

James had a huge smile on his face. He'd just bought his yet unborn baby girl a beautiful pink dress with a smiling unicorn on it. Honestly he couldn't turn the key in the door fast enough! He wanted to show Logan what he'd gotten and see his love's eyes light up with joy over holding their baby in their arms.

Three more months seemed like a whole life away right now, but, buying little things like this dress made it somewhat bareable.

He opened the door to their home slowly, smiling down at the bag and drawing air in his lungs to call for his fiancee to show him the little dress, but words froze in on his lips, air stuck in his chest the very second he lifted his eyes and saw the image in front of him - Camille giggling like crazy over something that Logan - HIS Logan, HIS six months pregnant Logan, HIS! HIS Logan - had said, her fairy like hand covering Logan's belly and their child. Logan was all smiles as well. His hand covering Camille's over his belly, looking deeply into her eyes like sharing a secret... like... like a couple!

James' world suddenly turned red. Bright red. Blood red.

His hand squeezed over the little bag, the paper making a small noise, as he shut the door a little too harshly, startling both Logan and Camille out of their little bubble. Both of their heads snapped to him and James forced a smile on his face, even though all he wanted to do was grab Camille by her pretty curly hair and throw her out into the street right before dragging Logan to bed and claiming him over and over again just to show him who owned him.

"Hi, baby!" Logan called with the sweetest of smiles and James' jealousy subsided just a little, seeing that Logan's smile was just for him right that second.

"Hi, Jamie." Camille greeted, her hand not leaving Logan's belly.

"Hi, baby." James greeted in the sweetest of voices. "Camille..." He added, his tone changing ever so slightly.

"She's moving..." Logan whispered and James forgot everything, crossing the distance that separated him from his baby daddy in two long strides. Camille finally moved her hand and James could not help but feel like he'd just won - what he had no idea, but he'd won. He placed his own large hand on Logan's large belly.

"Hi, baby girl..." He whiepered to Logan's belly, placing a small kiss on the very top of it. Their baby kicked making James feel overwhelmed with happiness and love for both of the beings in front of him.

Logan covered James' hand with his own and smiled down at his fiancee. There was nothing better than feeling James' love in moments like these. It meant the world to him that James still loved him in spite of his ever growing size, his duck-walk, his demanding streeks, his every flaw. A happy tears feel down his cheek as his baby kicked again, butterflies filling the inside of his chest.

A flash went off to his right and he turned to see Camille smiling from ear to ear as she watched them interact.

"You two are so cute, it's beyong description." She squealed happily.

James frowned at the sound, unable to keep his annoyance inside feeling as if Camille was intruding on his and Logan's special moment. Emphasys on HIS. He kept his feelings inside though, not wanting to upset his finacee and their child and stood gently, taking a seat by Logan's side. Logan leaned into his chest and James' pride swelled on the inside a little - or, maybe, a lot - seeing how Logan was basically giving him his rightful place in front of Camille.

"It's what love does to us..." Logan cooed, blushing a little.

James grinned from ear to ear, kissing the top of Logan's head. "You should try it." He said before he could bite back his venom. Camille's eyes went bright and wide, never before being treated like that by either of them. Not even when she had just broken up with Logan. The many times that she had broke up with Logan. The same exact second Logan's elbow connected not so accidentally with James' ribs making him lose his air.

"I should go..." Camille muttered looking down at her fingers. "I'll... I'll send you the picture once I download it..." She quickly grabbed her purse and hightailed it out of their home faster than Logan could have said her name, so Logan did the next best thing. He turned to James and hissed through gritted teeth "You utter.. oaf!" making James blush a little and hide his eyes. "You hurt her..." Logan pointed his hand at the door.

"I didn't mean to..." James tried to defend himself.

"She's having trouble getting pregnant... She was just happy for us..." James blushed a deep shade of crimson. "What's with you anyway?"

"I just... I just got jealous..."

Logan's eyes bulged out of his head. "Jealous..." He said as if the notion would have been the most out of this world. "Of Camille?... WHY?" He almost squealed, not believing his ears, though the evidence of the truth in James' words was staring him right in the face.

James huffed a heavy breath. "She had you first..." He whispered softly, getting up to pace in front of Logan, trying to make sense of his erratic feelings and explain them to Logan, all at the same time. "You loved her... before you loved me... I'm afraid..."

"Of what?" Logan squealed again, his eyes going wider and wider with James' every word, unable to comprehend from where and since when James was harbouring such insecurities about their love and commitment to one another.

"That I'm not enough..." James sighed, stopping right in front of Logan, kneeling in front of him to take his hands and look into his eyes. "That you'll change your mind... That you miss being with a woman..."

Logan shook his head. "James... I'm pregnant... pregnant with YOUR child." He said as if that would ease James' mind. All it really did was make him even more insecure.

"Yeah..." James' insecurity finally showed in his eyes, shining bright up into Logan's own.

"James, I love you, you silly man. I want no one else. Man OR woman." Logan smiled sweetly, cupping James' cheek. James returned his smile, his eyes glowing with love for his family. "You're everything to me... You and our baby."

Logan's words went right to the core of James' being, putting a stop to his jealoousy and insecurity. He leaned gently pressing his lips to Logan's sweet ones, a content sigh leaving his chest, feeling like the weight of the world had been elevated from his shoulders.

"Now..." Logan whispered as they broke apart. "You better call Camille and apologise, you big idiot!"

"Your idiot?" James grinned from ear to ear.

"My idiot." Logan confirmed. "My big, giant, HUGE idiot..." Logan teased.

"Pushing it..." James warned.

"...that I love with all of my heart."

James nodded. "Better." He smiled again before standing up and reaching for his phone to call Camille and apologise for being an... idiot.

* * *

Logan watched James get into bed. All beautiful and gloriously naked. He swallowed back a little lump in his thorat. He still couldn't believe that James had given into his pregnant demand of sleeping naked so he could have access anytime he wanted to THE body. It brought a smile on Logan's face everytime. And it also brought "side effects" more often than not, but, since James wasn't complaining, neither was Logan.

It was a good thing for him to know that, in spite of his insecurities about his evr growing body and now permanent duck-walk, James still found him sexy enough to get hard on the drop of a dime...or a whispered word... or a strategically placed kiss or caress. It made Logan feel wanted. Needed. Like never before. It made him feel loved. And it was good. Oh, so good!

James settled under the cover and met Logan's eyes. His finacee was sitting in the bathroom doorway watching him get in bed with a sexy smile on his face. His big belly made him unable to fit in his own clothing anymore, so, now Logan wore James' pajamas to bed. They were too big for him, but James found it to be the most beautiful sight ever known to man. The man he loved "swimming" in his clothing as he wobbled - duck-walked - to bed, to his arms.

"You are so sexy." James whispered against Logan's hair once he was safely tucked in and wrapped up in James' arms, James' shoulder acting like a pillow as Logan laid on his back.

"You're not getting any." Logan answered without aparent connection.

"What?" James squealed like a woman. "Why?" He whined shifting his body so that his already rock hard erection ended up rubbing against Logan's side close to his hand.

"You upset Camille... I still can't believe you got jealous of her..."

James gasped. "So she's more important than your fiancee?"

Logan huffed and turned slightly so he could look James in the eyes. "No. But you need a lesson to stop being jealous of FRIENDS!"

"When have I...?"

"When Kendall helped me get out of the car the other day you almost bit his head off..."

"I did not..."

"And when Carlos brought me breakfast in bed cause I was not up to getting up, you almost shoved the poor guy out the door and slammed it in his face..."

"But..."

"And that was just last week..."

"I..."

"Do I need to go on? And remind you when you almost yelled at GUSTAVO, of all people, for helping me get out of a chair..."

"You had your arms around his neck..."

"He has the strenght of a kitten in his hands! And it's GUSTAVO, for crying out loud!"

"But..."

"Stop being jealous of our friends, James..."

"But..." James pushed himself into Logan just a little. "It hurts..." He whined pointing to the rather large bulge clearly visible in his middle area.

"Tough!" Logan smiled impishly and turned to his side. "Love you. Good night."

James gasped. Pouted. And resigned himself. There was no budging Logan when he was like this. "Dead puppies..." He whispered to himself. Loud enough that Logan would hear. "Dead, dead puppies..." His erection slowly went away, but his ache and need for his Logan didn't, so he gave into it and got what he could. He turned to his side and spooned Logan tightly thinking that he'll get his revenge once Logan would give birth and he wouldn't feel giulty about taking revenge on a pregnant person.

James drifted to blue-ball sleep - not restful at all.

* * *

Hours later Logan woke up to the feeling of James' thick, hot and very hard cock pushing against his hips. He groaned quietly and turned to scold his fiancee, but realized James was still alseep. Tossing and turning and having what seemed like a very interesting dream as his eyes moved quickly under his closed eyelids. Logan smiled and watched him sleep.

James was stunning. Beautiful even, as the moon shone her sliver light onto his face through the slightly open curtains. He leaned up on one elbow and watched James as he slept. Even in his sleep James somehow managed to look sinfully delicious with his lips slightly parted as he panted in his dream, his whole face and upper chest flushed as his eyes moved rapidly under his eyelids, his almost-too-long eyelashes fanned over his cheekbones. Logan bit down on his bottom lip. He was getting aroused just by watching James sleep. It wasn't right. Logan shook his head to snap out of it but then James licked his lips and moaned in his sleep and Logan got a full hard on.

"Damn it..." He uttered quietly, to himself, shifting ever so slightly to accomodate his blood filled organ between his legs. Only the movement caused the sligtest of friction making Logan's eyes roll back in his head, involuntarily. "Mpf... I give..." Logan whispered again just as James moaned out his name and covered his own erection with a heavy hand under the covers.

Logan bit his lip harder, drawing blood, pushing the covers aside to watch James work himself up in his sleep. It felt wrong somehow, yet Logan couldn't stop staring. Until he had to blink and his body took over his brain.

He scooted lower on the bed, pulling the covers with him, shoving them off the bed. He settled on his side by James' hard cock and watched greedily as it disappeared repeatedly in the heat of James' own hand. He couldn't take more than a few seconds of that image until the need to touch and taste became too much. It was awkward with his protruding belly, but he managed to get into a position where he could gently push James' hand away and take his delicious cock in his mouth and suck with all of his might, a sinful moan leaving his chest as James' taste exploded in his eager mouth. Logan didn't waste a single second to bob his head and take James to the hilt, burying his nose in James' hair and scent, inhaling deeply only to exhale on his way up just to repeat the same motion as if his life depended on it, over and over again.

Above him James moaned deeper and deeper with his each descent. The delicious sounds gave Logan the power to push through the slight pain his back due to his weird position, focusing on James' needs rather than his own. When suddenly James pushed his hips up into Logan's wide open mouth, Logan moaned in pleasure. He had to grip the base of his own cock through the soft fabric of James' pajama bottoms to keep from spilling all over himself right that instant.

"Logan... Mmm..." James moaned as he woke up from the most wonderful of wet dreams to the most wonderful of feelings. He was right on the edge of an orgasm, his body tightening in all the right places as Logan's mouth was on him sucking him harder than a vacuum. He fisted a hand in Logan's hair moaning again before he could control himself and licked his dry and chapped lips. "Logan..." He pulled a little and Logan lifted his gaze, lips still tightly wrapped around the head of his cock, a bit of a smirk playing at his reddened shiny lips. "God, Logan..." He pulled a little more and, with one last delicious suction, Logan released his cock shifting slowly up to his level. James licked his lips waiting.

"Yes, love..."

"Please..." James whined as Logan grinned impishly. All too late had James noticed that Logan's pajama bottoms were already around his ankles, his unspoken plea already answered as Logan was already stretching himself, eyes locked with James' own. "Baby..."

"Love me..." Logan whispered leaning down. James shot up and met him more than half way capturing his lips with greed and demand in a sloppy, wet, erotic, tongue involved kiss that made his eyes roll back in his head and his already painfully hard cock twitch against his belly. Soon - all too soon - Logan started pulling away, gasping for air and James already missed the touch and taste of his lips. But then Logan turned, exposing his already prepared ass to him and James forgot everything about his lips. All of a sudden he had other needs.

"So beautiful..." James whispered placing a small kiss on the back of Logan's neck right at the spot where his pajama top allowed him to see Logan's perfect marble white skin. It made Logan shiver the vibrations echoing right through James' body. "I love you."

"I love you." Logan sighed as his body finally met the mattress beneath them. He was expecting to feel James wrap around him like a squid, but instead he was met with cold air as James moved lower. He wanted to complain but then James' lips were on his ass and he found he didn't care about anything anymore, a small happy moan leaving his lips. "James..." He wanted to touch and see James, but his belly was in the way. It brought Logan a feeling of weird warmth knowing their baby was part of their love making. He sighed and abandoned himself completely to James' whim.

James slowly opened him up, licking around his already prepared whole a few times, driving him wild, before dippin that perfect velvety tongue inside of him. Logan mewled rather loudly before bitting down on his fisted hand as James set a slow and deep rhythm to his thrusts. Logan wanted more, needed more, needed everything, but James was taking his sweet time tasting, teasing, loving him inside and out, big hands roamning all over his ass cheeks, his belly, his chest, his back, his thighs. Every inch of Logan's skin was vibrating with desire and love.

"James, please, baby... mmm..." Came out Logan's mouth at some point when his whole felt completely ravished, his cock painfully hard, his body thoroughly aware of James' every move.

"Tell me, baby, what do you want... Tell me... I need to hear it..." James whispered between small kisses to Logan's ass cheeks.

"Take me!" Logan demanded, craning his neck to look into James' eyes. "I need it." He moaned rolling his eyes back as James plunged one single finger inside of him, expertly touching the very spot that made him see stars inside of his closed eyelids. Logan couldn't open his eyes anymore as James began slowly - slowly - moving that single finger inside of him. He felt as James crawled back up by his side, but couldn't focus on anything apart from the maddening feeling of James' perfect long finger inside his oversensitive hole.

"More." Logan chocked out as James lay down by his back.

"Like this?" James asked in his ear, his breath causing goose bumps to appear, as another finger slid easily inside of him.

"Yes, God, yes!" Logan hissed, his hips moving slightly onto James' fingers.

"More?" James demanded, his erection pressing in Logan's ass, right above the place where his fingers were breaching him over and over again.

"Mmm... yes... yes... yes..." Logan chanted.

"Everything?"

"Everything." Logan huffed out and turned his head. James understood. He kissed his fiancee sweetly. Gently. Slowly. Deeply. And pulled his fingers out only to replace them with his cock just a blink of an eye later. Logan moaned into their kiss then released a sigh of hapiness that filled James' heart with love. "Yes. Finally" Logan let out as James bottomed out and stayed there, in Logan's delisious, welcoming, tight heat.

He only moved slightly when he felt his erection start to subside from lack of friction and only enough to keep himself stiff, as he kept on kissing Logan's lips and caressing his perfect body. "I love you. I love you. I love you." He chanted between kisses, everytime they pulled apart for air to fill their burning lungs.

"Complete." Logan whispered, a single happy tear falling down his cheek. James supported his weight on his elbow, his hips pumping lightly into Logan as he wiped that tear away. He smiled lovingly. "I love you, James."

"I love you, Hortense." James whispered back, kissing Logan once more before leaning back down, wrapping himself around Logan's body, much like a squid, just like Logan had hoped for what seemed like a lifetime ago, pulling Logan's body into his own, and began moving faster.

Logan let out an appreciative moan, pushing his ass back into James, searching for the much needed connection, making James hit his sweetest of spots dead on and causing desperate need to rush through his veins like wild fire. His breaths came out in short hot pants as he threaded his fingers to James and demanded more, more, more, always more, everything!

James granted him his wish every single time, thrusting harder, deeper, faster, faster, faster, biting a hickie into the back of his neck. Logan screamed in pleasure, forgetting his modesty and the late hour. He felt James grin against his bruised skin.

"I need... I need..." He tried to tell James he was on the edge of his orgasm, but the words stuck in his chest with his breath as James hit him just right. His vision went white, his teeth bit into his lower lip, his muscles clenched around James and he fought the onslaught of feelings rushing forward. "With me...Nmm..." He moaned wanting to feel James fill him up just as much as he needed his own relase, wanting to be owned in the most intimate of ways, just as much as he needed to abandon himself to the earthshuttering orgasm that threatened his very sanity.

"With you." James whispered moving their still twined hands to grip Logan's own cock and give it one single rough tug.

Logan exploded all over their hands unable to hold it in anymore. He turned into a human vice for James who soon followed him over the edge of bliss, spilling everything of himself inside of Logan in an act of complete love.

Logan shook with every wave of aftershock as he slowly came down from his high. He felt James still pulsate inside of him. Nothing could have ever been better. He moaned quietly. "Yours." Logan whispered bringing his hand - the one that clung so tightly to James', the one covered in his own come - to his lips and kissed James' fingers, not caring about the come on them.

James kissed the back of his neck, in that special place that made Logan purr like a cat. "Mine... My love... My heart... My family... My everything." He said quietly into Logan's ear, between kisses, not even sketching a shadow of movement to get out of his fiancee.

"My everything." Logan echoed moving their hands over his belly, feeling their child move around. He felt James' smile against his skin as he cuddled in even closer and allowed Logan to drift back to restful sleep feeling happy and complete.


End file.
